nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Urara Shiraishi
Urara Shiraishi (白石 うらら Shiraishi Urara) is a former witch and one of the major characters in "Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo". She lost her supernatural abilities following the Witch Ceremony conducted by Yamada, in which he erased the powers of the original seven witches. She's currently the president of the Supernatural Studies Club. Appearance Shiraishi is a very pretty girl of average height with blonde hair, brown eyes, large breasts, and a slender figure. She allows her long hair to flow down her back with a pair of X-shaped ornaments protruding from behind her ears, and two large strands hanging over her shoulders that gently frame her delicate features. As noted by Miyamura, she is very attractive and likewise is adored by many boys for her exceptional beauty. Despite her status as one of the prettiest girls in Suzaku High, Urara does not wear makeup and forgoes the use of appearance enhancing products, something that is noted by both Miyabi Ito and Ryu during his time in her body. Like most girls in the series, Shiraishi is usually seen wearing the normal school attire consisting of a white collar shirt with a red and black-striped bow, and a gray plaid skirt with red stripes. In the warmer months, she wears a light tan sweater vest over her shirt, while a black jacket is provided in the winter. She is usually seen wearing a serious expression, giving off the impression that she is indifferent to the people and events around her. Personality Before she swapped bodies with Ryu Yamada, Urara Shiraishi is an exceptionally brilliant student known to be cold and asocial, due to her being ostracized by the students of Suzaku High. Because of this, she is initially shown to have jaded views about the educational system and people in general, having been tricked in the past into believing people wanted to be her friends, only to be relentlessly bullied due for her beauty and intelligence. Due to this past incidents, she developed a dislike of people and blatantly refused to apply to college in the future, believing that any more attempts to establish bonds would produce similar results. Despite this she was highly respected by her teachers, who saw her as a model student, and would often praise her impeccable academic performance in their classes. Her icy exterior slowly begins to melt away one fateful day when she falls down the stairs and kisses Ryu Yamada, accidentally swapping bodies with the school's resident delinquent due to her then unidentified witch powers. Realizing they can use this ability to help improve each others' lives, the two then form a bond that develops over the course of the series, leading both friendless teens to establish bonds with their fellow students and form the Supernatural Studies Club to explore the use of her their paranormal abilities. Her intimate bond with Yamada leads to both of them opening up to other people, prompting Shiraishi to announce her intention to go to college so long as he agrees to stay by her side. As the duo establishes bonds with their fellow club members and new friends, her cold personality mellows considerably. While she still remains nonchalant and serious most of the time, Shiraishi occasionally shows her warmer side towards Yamada, even expressing very reserved signs of jealousy when he is with another girl. During these times she does not display any outward anger, instead manifesting her irritation by expressing indifference towards him, and making up excuses to avoid spending time with him. However, she is quick to forgive him for any suspected cheating, usually dispensing with her cold behavior once she is able to hear his explanation for herself. Although her body-swapping power could only be activated through a kiss, she outright refuses to do this with anyone else but Yamada, possibly the first implication of her deeper feelings for him. The two eventually start dating, but the process complicated by the fact that they live on opposite sides of town and she attends Cram School every afternoon. Because of their many shared experiences together over the course of time, she is very trusting towards him, even allowing Yamada to search for other witches knowing he will have to kiss them to activate their powers. Perhaps as a result of her limited social experience, Urara is a straight-shooter of sorts, speaking very bluntly while talking to other people. This is seen most prominently when Yamada devises romantic scenarios in his mind after they agree to date, and she responds by telling him why many of his ideas are not ideal for their arrangement. Urara is shown to have very little modesty, and she takes a very relaxed stance to nudity. She asks Yamada to take a bath for her after having swapped bodies with him, and later does not mind that Yamada can look right up under her skirt when she (actually Leona in her body) is wearing no underwear. Similarly, she does not seem aware of others' modesty; due to respectively curiosity and practical reasons, she has looked down Yamada's pants and taken off his underwear, not paying regard to his apparent embarassment. While normally an understanding person, Urara is shown to hold some jealousy toward other girls involved with Ryu. Most of the times she is able to keep them in check, knowing that Ryu will never betray her. However, those feelings greatly overwhelm her once she has fallen under the Provocation Power of Masamune Ichijo, causing her to become clingy and possessive toward Ryu and see Nene as her rival. Nevertheless, her understanding side and morality are stronger than her jealousy: she decides to temporary separte from Ryu for a while rather than hurting him. Also, even though she knows fully well that Ryu might once be romantically involved with Sora Himekawa, Urara wants his memories to be restored for the sake of himself. Plot Supernatural Studies Club's Restoration Arc Charming Telepathy Arc Futuristic Arc Culture Festival Arc Witch Hunting Arc Student Council Formation Arc Seven New Witches Arc Winter Break Arc Near the entrance of the school, Urara waits for Ryu comes to go study with her, she finds him and calls his attention and aks for them to go. Toranosuke, Miyabi and Kentaro then reveal themselves, hiding behind her, shocking Ryu as she continues to smile. He then asks why they are there, with them explaining that they will study with Urara and Ryu as they have final exams coming soon too.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 20 Second Witch War Arc Current Events Abilities Keen Intelligence: Being the second smartest student in second year. Former Abilities Body Swap: Urara's abilities as a witch is Body Swapping which is activated by a simple kiss, resulting in an instant body swap between her and the other person. It is shown that being in her own body is not necessary to perform this ability, as Yamada copying her power is able to perform multiple body swaps in row while occupying different bodies, the person's mind or soul being the main source of the power rather than the person's physical form. One major limitation of her Body-Swap ability is that it will not work on a person who is under the effects of another witch's power, nor does it work on her fellow witches. Additionally, this power came with the risk to her own body as seen when it is taken over by Mikoto Asuka or various stunts by other characters. According to Miyabi Ito, Urara's ability is cataloged into Immediate Reaction, as it does not take time to manifest once the kiss has been administered. Shiraishi was a member of Rika Saionji's group of Seven Witches at Suzaku High, all of whom lost their powers after Yamada wished for all witch powers to disappear from the school. Appearances in Other Media OVAS Second Coming of the Suzaku Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! Relationship Ryu Yamada: Throughout the chapters, there are many hints that she has feelings for Yamada. She later admits this in Chapter 90, and the two of them begin dating after that. Trivia *She wears E-cup bras. *She wears lots of white underwear, but owns black ones as well. *Yamada is the only person Shiraishi is willing to swap bodies with or kiss. *In a special report, Miyamura does an in-depth analysis of the witches based on his observation. In it, he mentioned Shiraishi and her power, "It's so awesome that I get to enjoy using this power! The risks of using are way too high, though. Shiraishi is pretty and nice, but she only kisses Yamada, which is a bummer. I want in on the fun!".Volume 6, Chapter 49 *Her design was loosely based on Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfilia since the mangaka of the series ('''Miki Yoshikawa) '''was the former assistant of Hiro Mashima, author of Fairy Tail. Reference Navigation Category:Female Category:Supernatural Studies Club Category:Second-Year Students Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Former Witches Category:Presidents Category:Article stubs